AVATAR Files: ROKU
by HarrieBlack
Summary: The story simply summarizes the life of Avatar Roku before he became the legend he was. May not follow the exact storyline of the series though, so bear with me!
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is presented as to what the character's reflection witnesses. It is kind of weird, in a way, but I'm trying it because I do best in a first person's point of view. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

The italicized parts represent the sections not spoken by the character himself, and some sound effects, for the lack of freedom to use verbs.

**AVATAR ROKU**

**CHAPTER 0**

**AN INTRODUCTION**

What, I ask myself, is the beauty that I see in fire? Why do I delight in seeing something go up in glorious flames and break down to ashes? For some reason, I can't explain it. It's a mixture of emotions. The desire, the fear that possesses me everytime I feel, see the brilliant colors of fire. It puzzles one as to how so much can happen at the presence of such a magnificent element, and –

_Child!_

I am not a child! Please, I am trying to concentrate here!

_Slam! Tap, tap, tap. Fwoomp!_

I'm sorry. That was my guardian. He deems it necessary to interrupt me at the most crucial moments, such as this. Well, you might recognize me as Roku. That's right, the Avatar Roku. I know that's kind of hard to believe, since I'm still a kid, and all, but, it's what is true.

I live here in what they call a temple. I couldn't call it that though. A prison, more like. A small, equiangular room with only one window and one door, which you'll only reach by going through a specially-designed door, going up seventeen flights of stairs, and not to mention the two hundred guards you'll meet along the way.

It's not like I'm a prisoner though. I'm more a danger to myself than anyone could be to me. The reason why I stay here, is to train, and study, because what would be the use of being the Avatar, if I know nothing of the duties and the power I'm supposed to have?

It is exciting to learn all those things. To know that you have the power that goes beyond what everybody else has, and that you are the only one of that level. It's enough to make one's head inflate like a snot bubble(because it's bound to pop after a while). So that's where all my chi control comes in. to stop head inflation.

What pains me about this though, is the absolute solitude. All I have for company are my five teachers, who are willing to speak of nothing except for what they were supposed to be teaching me. Or maybe you could count the guards, but only a couple would speak to me. Either they've lost the power of speech after years of guarding me, or they are too intimidated to talk to me. None of which, I would be willing to accept as valid reasons.

But then, I have my dragon, Fang. He's here by the window. Say hi to them, Fang.

_Snort. Pffft…Hi…_

Yeah. Forgive that bit of fire that came with that. He's a bit young. But hey, he's my significant other, my true guardian. The only time I really enjoy myself is the twice a week when we could fly above the countryside and just feel free. Something I've never been for the last eleven years. Well –

_Master Roku!_

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Oh, I love it when the guards call me that. Yes?

_The Master Rin clls for your Airbending lesson! And, uh –_

Don't hesitate!

_He says now!_

Oh. Right. There goes my weakest link. Airbending. I don't know how it could be so complicated. Anyway, I've got to go. Apparently, my shifu demands me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AVATAR FILES:ROKU**

**Chapter One**

**FIRE**

**Note: I do not own Avatar**

"_It was a small village. A relatively small island off the coast of the Fire Nation. In truth, it was nearer to the Air Nomads than to the Fire Nation. It is unknown, and the name will be forgotten in the next hundred years, but the story starts here. _

_They say he was born not a day after the Earthbender Avatar, Kiyoshi died. But none had an inkling of what had come. No, there was nothing awesome about the child. Not physically, anyway. That is, except for the fact that he was the son of the only Firebender in the village._

_Only the elder, Jin, sensed the power._

"_He is not but a child," the father said when Jin spoke of his suspicion, if we may call it that. "And we have no definite proof that it is indeed him."_

"_The signs all point to him. He was born as the last Avatar died. He has shown power. What proof do we still need?"_

I listened to the story for what seemed like the zillionth time. It's a fascinating tale, I do say so myself. And more importantly, it is supposed to help me realize my duty and to know of my predecessors. Yeah, I know. What a 'whoa' thing.

To say that it's complicated would be a bit of an understatement. There are a billion aspects connected to being the Avatar, aside from Being the Avatar. If that makes-

"_Roku. Are you listening?"_

Oh. Yes, of course, Rin Shifu. I'm paying perfect attention.

"_Now, of course, despite his father being dubious about the whole –"_

Why are we using the third person again?

"_Shush, Roku. I am about to speak of the answers."_

Of course.

"_Despite being dubious about the whole thing, his father accepted the elder's assumptions and advise. The boy was to learn. His birth element as foremost. Firebending was art. To bend, you need release. The chi has to have an ultimate source to produce. But to produce, you needed control._

_It was a complicated lesson they taught the child. And he could barely even speak. True, he had release, but the source, and it's control, as yet eludes them."_

If you ask me, I don't remember any of this. The story, I know only through the words of my masters have spoken. I paint pictures on my mind. It varies, everytime I hear the story. To tell you the truth, there is no definite as to what my life was.

"_I shall not continue to the part you already know. We are aware of how you found your first source._

_It is the most open of them, true. But the hardest to control. This is why most Firebenders are trained from childhood. They do not want emotion to be the core of power. It fluctuates too much."_

In my repeated askance to my family's whereabouts, Rin Shifu had decided to tell me, a what I supposed, was a slightly edited version of the truth.

"_It happened on a dry night. It was full moon. He was five summers old then. The child was agitated._

_He does not speak much, but his father sensed his young prodigy's uneasiness. He deemed it without reason –a product of the child's unstable emotions. But he was careful. One outburst could cause immeasurable destruction to them._

_The first flaming arrow hit the dirt. There was no definite sound. Only a swish and a plunk! They sounded the alarm at once."_

But what happened to me?

"_Tragic. Tragic it was. Your first venture into the Avatar state. The village burned high. Nobody was left alive._

_For five years, they say they have searched for the incarnate of the Avatar. They found him in a dire state amongst ashes and burnt corpses. The Air Nomads were the ones who took him in. they know of the way._

_The avatar has risen again."_

Th-thump. Th-thump.

I felt a constriction in my chest. My eyes burned. I heard Fang stir in the distance. He felt my pain.

EN

Review!

I need some ideas!

I'm open to comments.

But no flaming please!

Seincerely,

HarrieBlack


End file.
